Faramirs Abschied
by Luthien25
Summary: Bevor Faramir nach Osgiliath reitet, schreibt er einen Brief an seinen Vater...
1. Faramirs Abschied

Dies ist der zweite Versuch, diese Geschichte korrekt zu veröffentlichen: Dies ist meine eigene Fanfiction, die schon vor längerer Zeitunter dem Namen Lhaewin in englischer Sprache zu finden ist und die ich nun endlich übersetzt habe. Es gibt noch ein zweites Kapitel dazu, das ich auch noch übertragen könnte, wenn ihr es lesen möchtet. Ich freue mich über konstruktive Kritik jeder Art.

Tolkiens Charaktere habe ich nur geliehen - leider. ;-)

_

* * *

Faramirs Abschied_

Vater, wahrscheinlich bin ich dem Tod näher als dem Leben, während du diese Zeilen liest. Daher ergreife ich diese letzte Gelegenheit, das bis jetzt Unaussprechliche endlich in Worte zu fassen. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und in der Tiefe meines Herzens weiß ich, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, obwohl du niemals in der Lage gewesen bist, mir deine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Schrittweise ist mein Selbstvertrauen mit jedem deiner herabwürdigenden Worte zusammengebrochen. Ich konnte nie deine Erwartungen erfüllen, wie sehr ich auch danach strebte. Weder bedeuteten dir meine Bemühungen etwas noch meine Erfolge. Hatte ich eine Aufgabe erfolgreich gelöst, hast du nur mein Versagen in einer anderen betont.

Vater, du hast mir den vernichtenden Schlag vor einigen Minuten versetzt, als du wünschtest, dass der Tod mich anstelle Boromirs ereilt hätte. Ich kann Boromir nicht zurückbringen; ich habe ihn mehr geliebt als ich in Worte fassen kann. Aber ich kann und werde dich verlassen, nicht freudig, aber bereitwillig, denn ich kann deine Verachtung und diese seelische Folter nicht mehr ertragen. Mögest du bald Frieden finden, wenn du deinen zweitgeborenen Sohn zu Grabe getragen haben wirst - zweitgeboren und zweitklassig.

Du und ich, wir haben viele Männer einen gewaltsamen Tod erleiden sehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn du in kleinen Schritten stirbst, noch bevor das Ende in Sicht ist; die langsame Zerstörung deines Geistes und deiner Seele, während du dazu verdammt bist, in einem gesunden Körper weiterzuleben? Ich kann die Nächte nicht zählen, in denen ich in meinem Bett lag und lautlose Tränen in der Dunkelheit weite und mir wünschte, am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Wie oft stand ich oben auf den höchsten Zinnen der sechsten Ebene und kämpfte gegen die Verlockung des erlösenden Sprungs? Du hattest nie die geringste Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen und wenn, wie viel oder wie wenig hättest darauf gegeben? Es war nur mein Pflichtbewusstsein meinem geliebten Land gegenüber, das mich von dem letzten Schritt abgehalten hat. Nun freue ich mich darauf, mit deinem Segen aus dieser Welt zu scheiden - Gondors Hauptmann geht auf seine letzte Reise.

_"Wenn ich zurückkehren sollte, denke besser von mir, Vater."_

_"Das hängt von der Art deiner Rückkehr ab."_

Ich hoffe, dass dir meine Rückkehr gefallen wird, Vater. Vielleicht wird es das einzige Mal sein, dass du mit mir zufrieden sein wirst. Wünsche mir wenigstens, dass mein Tod rasch und gnädig sein wird, denn ich habe in meinem Leben genügend gelitten.


	2. Denethors Abschied

Es tut mir leid, dass der zweite Teil so lange auf sich warten ließ, aber ihr wisst ja, was alles dazwischen kommen kann. Vielen Dank für die netten reviews des ersten Teils, das war sehr motivierend.

* * *

_Denethors Abschied_

Nachdem Faramir die Halle verlassen hatte, forderte ich den Halbling dazu auf, mir während meines Essens etwas vorzusingen. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde ich unsicherer, ob es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war, meinen nunmehr einzigen Sohn nach Osgiliath zurückzuschicken, um die Stadt zurückzuerobern. Schließlich hielt ich meine innere Anspannung nicht mehr aus und ich verließ die Halle, um in den Weißen Turm hinaufzusteigen.

Ich hatte vor, einen Blick in den Palantir zu werfen, in der Hoffnung auf Erleichterung und auch Antworten auf meine brennenden Fragen. Ich betrat den Raum und ging zu dem Tisch mit der abgedeckten Zauberkugel. Als ich das Tuch abnahm, fand ich ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament. Überrascht nahm ich es in die Hand und noch im Entfalten erkannte ich Faramirs schwungvolle Handschrift.

_Wie sah es ihm doch ähnlich sich hinzusetzen und einen Brief zu schreiben, anstatt sich und seine Männer gründlich auf die Schlacht vorzubereiten_, dachte ich. Ich las den Brief mit wachsendem, ungläubigen Erstaunen. Er wagte es, mich für sein dauerndes Versagen verantwortlich zu machen, hatte er doch seine Treulosigkeit und sein Ungehorsam unter Beweis gestellt, indem er den Ringträger freiließ! Jeder andere Heeführer hätte diese Straftat mit seiner Freiheit, wenn nicht sogar mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Faramir hingegen, als Sohn des Truchsessen, erfreut sich des Privilegs einer neuen Chance, seine Vorzüge unter Beweis zu stellen. Anstatt Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, versucht er mir, die Verantwortung aufzubürden. Ich fühlte Zorn in mir aufsteigen und nachdem ich den ersten Abschnitt des Briefs gelesen hatte, entglitt das Pergament meinen bebenden Händen. Im Fallen berührte es den nunmehr unbedeckten Palantir. Die Zauberkugel reagierte sogleich und als ich neugierig hineinblickte, begann ihr Kern zu glühen.

Nachdem das Bild klar geworden war, zeigte die Kugel mich selbst und Finduilas mit einem Neugeborenen. Finduilas war sehr erschöpft und bleich nach dieser Niederkunft, die sie fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Mit Bestürzung sah ich den kleinen Jungen an – ich hatte mir eine süße, kleine Tochter gewünscht, da ich bereits einen perfekten erstgeborenen Sohn hatte.

Als nächstes zeigte mir der Palantir einen kleinen dreijährigen Jungen mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen, der sich standhaft weigerte, auf einen Baum zu klettern und sich dabei bemühte, das Zittern seiner Unterlippe zu unterdrücken. Seine Mutter nahm ihn beschützend in den Arm und ich warf ihr vor, den Sohn des Truchsessen zu verweichlichen.

Dann sah ich uns an einem Grab, meine Kinder und mich. Plötzlich fühlte ich die Trauer um meine geliebte Frau so frisch, als hätte ich sie erst gestern begraben. Jedesmal, wenn ich in Faramirs ausdrucksvollen Augen sehe, werde ich an meinen Verlust erinnert, weil Finduilas sich nie wirklich von seiner Geburt erholt hat.

Ich sah den zehnjährigen Faramir, der mir stolz sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich präsentierte: Er hatte ein Lied komponiert und spielte es selbst auf seiner Harfe vor. Mithrandir stand im Hintergrund mit einem warmen Leuchten in seinen Augen. Ich hätte mir dennoch gewünschte, er hätte mich mehr in meinen Bestrebungen unterstützt, dass mein Sohn nützlichere Fähigkeiten erlernt hätte als Musik, Literatur und Geschichte.

Faramir mit vierzehn Jahren: beinahe ein Mann und ein begabter Bogenschütze – aber sein Schwertkampf blieb dürftig. Ich erlebte noch einmal ein bestimmtes Turnier, als er den Bogen-Wettbewerb gewann, aber in jedem einzelnen Schwertkampf unterlag. Ich untersagte seine Unterrichtsstunden mit Mithrandir. Wahrscheinlich hat er mir das nie verziehen, aber ich wusste, was für meinen Sohn am besten war...

Ich musste entscheiden, welchen meiner Söhne ich nach Bruchtal zu diesem entscheidenden Rat schickte, aber ich hatte nie ernsthafte Zweifel. Faramir war bereit, die Reise anzutreten, darauf erpicht, seine Pflichten als Heerführer Gondors preiszugeben, aber ich hätte immer nur Boromir eine so wichtige Aufgabe anvertraut.

Ich sah den Ringträger in Osgiliath im Palantir, wie er den Kräften des Ringes unterlag und von seinem Gefährten im allerletzten Moment gerettet wurde. Ich konnte des Entsetzen in seinen großen, blauen Augen sehen, als er erkannte, dass er seinen besten Freund beinahe erstochen hätte. Faramir kniete vor dem Halbling nieder und die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein schwerer Schwerthieb. Schließlich verstand ich, warum er ihn gehen ließ! Ja, es war die einzige richtige Entscheidung und ich war stolz auf ihn, dass er sie mutig in dem Bewusstsein fällte, dass sein Leben „verwirkt war".

Verwirkt: Ich sah eine Gruppe Soldaten zu den Ruinen Osgiliaths in eine hoffnungslose Schlacht reiten. Der Ork zielte den Pfeil genau auf die Brust des Hauptmanns, und ich kann die tödlichen Vibrationen der Sehne fast hören – Ich weiß, dass der Pfeil sein Ziel nicht verfehlen wird und ich kann nichts tun, als zuzusehen, wie mein Sohn fällt...

„Faramir!" höre ich mich selbst rufen.

Ich schwankte und hob seinen Abschiedsbrief auf, um das Ende trotz meiner tränenverschleierten Augen zu lesen.

„_Leb wohl, mein geliebter Sohn. Warum hast du mir niemals von deinen Gefühle erzählt?"_

Unverzüglich schien ich ich seine Antwort zu vernehmen.

„_Weil du niemals zugehört hättest, Vater!"_


End file.
